


Creating your own home

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe-No war, Demi-romantic Nyx, Fake Marriage, M/M, Noctis ran away from home, Tags to be added, well... partially fake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: After a mandatory census is announced throughout Lucis, Nyx marries Nox, his coworker at The Canyon bar and grill, to get him the papers he needed. That was a few years ago and Nyx is realizing things have changed. For him at least.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aithilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/gifts).

> Inspired by a tweet from Aithilin. I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Thank you Jazz for the name of Nyx and Libertus' restaurant.

“Shit… I love him.” Nyx stared at his husband of 4 years, a pint of beer in one hand and his best friend by his side. 

Said-husband was laughing at a joke from a regular at their restaurant-bar while handing off steaming plates of the day’s special. Nox, gorgeous even in his plain grey shirt and jeans, chatted a bit more with the table before sauntering off to take an order from another group. Nyx followed his husband with his eyes, something that did not go unnoticed as Nox rolled his eyes at him before winking and returning to his job.

Nyx, blushing furiously, barely managed to refrain from slamming his head on the bar counter in an attempt to hide himself.

He was doomed. Utterly doomed. 

An elbow nudged him none too gently. "No kidding." Libertus- his best friend, co-owner of The Canyon Coeurl, and occasional bane of Nyx’s existence- huffed as he took a swig of his beer. "It's been obvious for a while, Dumbass. Crowe’s been making a fortune through the betting pool." 

"What!" Nyx jerked upright, panic plain on his face as he turned to face Libs. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to address first."There’s a betting pool? Does Nox know?" Nyx buried his face in his hands. “Shit. He knows, doesn’t he? I’m an idiot. Of course Nox knows! He probably thinks I’m..” 

Libertus rolled his eyes at Nyx’s drunken breakdown as he interrupted the downward spiral. "Knock it off Nyx.” He waited until Nyx looked at him before continuing. “Of course there’s a betting pool. It’s the most fun the Elders have had in years. As for Nox, he’s as oblivious as you are. Seriously Nyx…. You've been attracted to him since he first showed up, and everyone knows."

"Have not!" Libertus raised a brow at the denial. Nyx glanced away, gulping down his beer in an attempt to scurry away from the knowing look. Had he been mooning over the charming, mysterious Nox since the young man had first appeared in their lives?

* * *

-4 years ago-

Nyx hummed to himself as he finished the inventory of the front bar. He could hear Libs singing, completely off-key but Astral-forbid anyone saying anything, in his kitchen as he did the same. There was still an hour or so before they closed for the night but it had been a slow night and the bar was empty. "Hey Libs! Do you need any booze for the kitchen?"

"Like I'd let you choose something that important! Just focus on…"

A chime cut off their talk as the bar door opened and a figure peeked inside. Nyx twirled, a welcoming smile forming on his lips as he said. "Welcome! Take a seat wherever and I'll be right there."

The figure didn't move for a split second before stepping into the bar fully. The notepad dropped from Nyx's fingers onto the floor. "Shit!" Nyx dropped down to grab it, rising slowly to see if the apparition was still there.

He was.

Black hair, glistening from the small storm, topped a youthful pale face with startling blue eyes. The young man had slipped into a corner seat, eyes flickering anxiously from door to bar and back. 

The anxiety radiating from his customer was enough to snap Nyx out of his rude staring. Was the guy expecting company? Or escaping trouble? Nyx pasted a charming smile as he sauntered over. "Welcome to The Canyon bar and grill. Are you by yourself?"

The guy nodded. Nyx twirled his pen between his fingers. "Got it. What do you want to start with? Something to drink? Or would you like a menu? The kitchen is still open and Libs makes a mean barramundi steak."

"Umm…." The guy shifted from side to side, still eyeing the door every few seconds. Nyx forced himself not to tense up as he watched the pale face turn paler. Finally an answer emerged. "Actually-" the voice was so soft, Nyx wasn't sure if he'd actually heard something. "- I… I don't have a lot of money… Could I…" the guy stood up suddenly. "Never mind. Sorry for taking your time." The guy took a single step forward before the last traces of color faded from his cheeks.

Nyx had to jump across the table to keep him from earning a concussion on top of whatever else was wrong. "Shit! Libs!" Nyx shimmied awkwardly until he was able to get a better hold on the passed out boy. 

There was really no other way to describe the too thin, too cold, shivering mess now in his arms. 

Libertus burst into through the kitchen door, a large paring knife in hand. Nyx rolled his eyes and jerked his head for his best friend to come help. "Kid just passed out. Help me get him upstairs." 

Libertus raised a brow, taking in the sight of a stranger half draped over Nyx. "Really Nyx?" He asked even as he hurried over.

Nyx didn't bother answering as he shifted the kid into Libertus' arms and hurried up to get the spare bed ready.

* * *

-present day-

"Shit…" Nyx finished the rest of his beer and motioned for another one. “Fine I've been attracted to him since he showed up but…. Now I love him Libs!” Libertus grinned, a knowing look in his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something. Nyx elbowed him with a grumbled swear, turning whatever Libs was going to say into a hiss, before turning back to watch Nox dance around the restaurant, taking orders and dropping off plates with ease. 

It was breathtaking. Nox moved gracefully from one table to the next. His smile wasn't the small secret smile reserved for the things Nox adored. (Fishing, video games and visits from that photographer friend of his. These were the first things that popped into Nyx's mind when thinking of Nox smiling.) It was the professional charm of someone used to dealing with customers of all kinds. 

Nyx prefered Nox's other smile by far.

He slammed his head against the counter. "I'm doomed." Nyx shifted to plead with his best friend. "Kill me now. I love Nox and I'm doomed."

Libertus chuckled, shaking his head ruthfully. He reached out to slap Nyx's back with just a tad more force than was friendly. "I ain't going to kill you. That'd be too easy." Libertus leaned back and caught Nox's attention with a wave. 

Nyx jerked up and hissed. "Libs! What are you doing?"

"Putting you out of your misery you ass. Just tell him how you feel." Libertus accompanied the words with an eye roll as he waited for Nox to come over.

Nox, grinning widely in a way that made Nyx want to kiss him senseless, dropped into the seat next to his husband. "Ifrit's ass, my feet are killing me!" He glanced at Nyx and asked, "Everything alright, Hero?" 

Nyx shot Libertus a pleading -Save me!Now!- look that went pointedly ignored before he turned to answer Nox. "Ya, everything is fine Nox. Was about to…"

Libertus threw an arm over Nyx's shoulders. "Nyx was about to confess something to you. I figured the sooner the better and called you over." Nyx's traitorous friend danced out of Nyx reach before the bartender could retaliate, swiftly making his way to take over Nox's job for a few minutes.

Nox glanced between his two bosses for a moment before reaching out to place a hand softly on Nyx's arm. "Nyx? What is he talking about?" Nox bit his lower lip, eyes flickering over Nyx with worry.

Nyx sighed. He was going to kill Libertus. He reached up, swiping a thumb over the abused lip absentmindedly. He could lose himself in those eyes. A blue that showed everything Nox felt, every emotion and thought that filled the most beau…. Nope. Nyx had to concentrate right now. 

He gave a soft smile to Nox, shaking his head gently as he answered. "It's nothing important Nox. Just something about the schedule I need to go over with you later." 

Nox raises a brow, dropping his arm to the counter and resting his chin on his hand. "Really?" He seemed to be challenging Nyx to lie.

Nyx rose to the challenge, giving Nox his best shit-eating grin as he raised his beer in a half salute. "Really." Nox looked unimpressed. "Probably had a bit too much to drink actually. Going to finish this then head up."

Nox shook his head, that secretive smile peeking through just a bit. "Come on then. I'll help you up." He glanced over at Libertus, currently engaged in an argument with Crowe and Pelna on the other side of the bar, before returning his attention to Nyx. "Can't have my husband trip on those stairs. I'd be lonely if you died." 

Nyx choked on the mouthful he'd just taken. Beer spewing up his nose as he coughed and spluttered. By Ramuh's forked tongue! Where had that come from? He whipped his head towards Nox, wanting to see how serious he'd been with the comment.

He found a soft smile and amused eyes. The brat.

“Come on  _ dear _ . Time for bed.” Nox teased as tugged on Nyx’s shirt. There was a deep sigh before Nyx stood back up. Nox grinned and stepped back to let Nyx move.

Nyx had other plans as he swung over, an arm sweeping Nox off his feet and hoisting him into Nyx’s arms. “Hey! Nyx!” Nox squeaked as he grabbed onto Nyx to steady himself.”What are you doing?”

Nyx squeezed Nox closer, burying his nose in the soft black hair. He had an excuse! Nyx might as well use it. “Bringing you with me.” He smiled, turned towards Libertus and shouted across the restaurant. “Libs! Nox is escorting me up! Deal with his job till he gets back, will you?”

He got a roll of the eyes from Libertus, laughing hoots and dirty comments, as well as a handful of wolf whistles thrown their way. Nyx readjusted Nox so he could use an arm to flip them all off before making his way towards the stairs at the back of the The Canyon.

Just as the duo disappeared into the back, a familiar voice shouted, “No drunk sex Boys! I need Nox back in 10 for the dance off!” Nox groaned and hid his face on Nyx’s shoulders. They shared a glance before bursting into laughter. 

Nox settled more comfortably into Nyx’s arms with a slight blush. “You heard Crowe, we have 10 minutes.” The wicked grin turned wider as Nyx blushed. “You’re still way too easy to tease.”

Yup. Nyx was going to die.

* * *

\- 1 month later-

“Still haven’t told him?” Crowe elbowed Nyx as she stole his drink.

Nyx sighed, “No Crowe, I haven’t. You, Libs and Pelna need to stop asking before Nox starts asking questions.” He got his drink back with a shrug.

Crowe patted his shoulder sympathetically. “Look, I get not wanting to rock the boat but you’re going to need to say something at some point Nyx.”

“And risk losing him?” Nyx grumbled and shook his head. “Not a chance Crowe. Just because it worked out between us, doesn’t mean it's going to go the same way with Nox. He’s Lucian.”

Crowe stood silently staring at him for several moments before walking away with a shake of her head. Nyx firmly put the conversation away and moved to refill drinks.

* * *

-2 months later-

“Have you…”

“No.”

* * *

-5 months later-

The Canyon was full tonight as it was after every tournament. The whole village gathered at Nyx and Libertus’ restaurant to celebrate the winner and drink. The Elders occupied the best table in the place, surrounded by the children who were old enough to stay up so late. 

A drinking competition between this year's winner, Tredd Furia, and the rest of the hunters who’d participated was in full swing at the center of the bar. Nyx laughed as he saw Crowe moving from spectator to spectator, taking bets and bellowing orders in turn. Nox was behind the bar, acting as referee and commentator while refilling the shot glasses with Libertus’ homebrewed Lightning Whisky.

Nyx finished handing out the latest batch of dishes and was returning to grab the next group when he met Nox’s glance. His husband grinned, jerking his head in a clear  _ get over here _ movement before returning his attention to the contestants in front of him. Nyx’s heart stuttered as he watched Nox laugh at something while he refilled the glasses again.

Ramuh’s Lightening, Nox was amazing. The glow of the yellowed lightbulb made his eyes twinkle even more than usual. His smile looked brighter among so many others that Nyx cared for. His snarky and fierce husband flowed from one glass to the other without missing a beat, even as he changed a shot glass for water. And even among the overwhelming noise, surrounded by so many people, Nox had the time to stop to get juice for one of the kids while handing some candy to another.

Nyx swallowed through a suddenly dried mouth as he was struck by a sudden realization. He had to tell Nox. He’d expected his feelings to disappear, to return to the easy and fulfilling friendship he’d had with Nox for close to 5 years now. 

But it hadn’t.

Instead, his love for Nox had grown stronger with every day they spent together. It wasn’t like his time with Crowe, when time had eased the feeling from romantic love into a familial kind of one after they’d called it off. It wasn’t like his first crush on Libertus, his first taste of romantic love after decades of not getting those feelings. It certainly hadn’t been like the lightning quick passion he’d found with Pelna, Luche, and Tredd, which had disappeared while they were off on a long hunt.

Nyx hated that it wasn’t like those times. But he also loved that it wasn’t.

Walking up to Nox felt like an eternity of beating heart and jumbled thoughts. He leaned against the bar, watching Nox at work. Waiting for his husband to turn around and look at him with that wrinkled smile and teasing words.

Waiting to declare his love for the man that had shared his life for 5 years.

Nox turned towards Nyx.

Nyx gathered his courage and got ready to speak.

The chime of the door opening seemed as distant as the laughter of the crowd.

"Ah, there you are." An unfamiliar voice echoed through the suddenly silent restaurant. Nyx leaned back to see the source. "I finally found you, Your Highness."

There, standing in the worn out doorway of The Canyon bar and grill, was a man dressed completely in black. A man known to all Lucian, and even to those from outside of Lucis. A man who had gained the title of Marshall at a very young age. A man completely dedicated to the Royal Family. A man now staring straight at Nox.

Cor Leonis, the Immortal of Lucis, stepped into the restaurant and allowed the door to close with a resounding bang. "We need to talk."


	2. Who is Nox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Cor Leonis in The Canyon creates a mess Nyx has to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive comments to this fic! I'm glad so many people are enjoying it and I hope you continue to do so!

_ \- A month after Nox’s arrival at The Canyon- _

_ Nyx watched with growing amusement as Nox tried to argue against veggies in their menu. A futile argument as Libertus was a bear about proper diet and was more than willing to tie someone down to force feed them something healthy if need be. _

_ Nox should have talked to Crowe first though Nyx doubted it would have done any good. Still, it was great seeing the new member of the restaurant so energetic. It was quite a difference from the pale, withdrawn young man who’d passed out in his arms. It had taken a few days of good food and a warm bed before Nox had been strong enough to stand without assistance. _

_ It had taken even longer before they’d heard Nox speak more than a few words at a time. _

_ Seeing him now, laughing and arguing with Libertus over something trivial, Nyx felt like he’d done the right thing by offering Nox a job and a place to stay without questions. Whatever Nox was running from- whatever had him so spooked that he’d accepted to marry Nyx so he would have a last name to put on the census- had been mostly forgotten by the guy as days turned to weeks. _

_ The door chimed its warning of a new guest. _

_ “Nox! We got a customer.” Nyx smirked as the shouting died down and Nox emerged from the kitchen to deal with the blond boy who’d just walked in. His smirked turned to dread as Nox staggered back into the kitchen, all colors draining from his face at the sight of the guy waiting at the door. _

_ Nyx shouted “Wait a moment.” To the guy before following Nox into the kitchen. If the guy was bad news then he needed to know so they could keep Nox safe. Nyx was glad to see that Libertus was already by Nox’s side. “Do we need to make that guy disappear?” He’d have to get Crowe involved but it wouldn’t be a problem. _

_ Nox jerked around to stare at Nyx. His eyes were wide and tear filled but he was shaking his head frantically. “No! That’s… Prom isn’t... “ He stuttered to a stop, biting his lip for several long seconds. “He’s a friend from before…. Can I… Can I speak with him alone?” _

_ Nyx felt his heart seize as Nox turned pleading eyes towards him. Ifrit’s tits, those eyes made it impossible to say no to. After a wordless conversation with Libs, Nyx finally nodded slowly. “Alright, you can bring him upstairs if you want. We’ll stay near in case you need us, ok?” _

_ Nox nodded, a tentative smile wiping the overwhelming sadness that had been there moments before. Nyx stumbled back as Nox jumped up, hugged him then ran into the restaurant with a gleeful shout. “Prompto!” _

* * *

-Present-

For a moment there was only silence then the restaurant erupted in shouts. The Hunters, most half drunk, all rose to face the intruder, shouting threats and growling. Others quickly moved to stand between Nox and the Marshall. 

As for Nyx, he’d seen how pale Nox had become and, with Libertus’ help, quietly guided Nox upstairs through the kitchen entrance. “You okay?” Nyx asked as he supported his husband up the stairs. Nox said nothing, his breathing hitched and too fast for Nyx’s comfort. He guided Nox to the couch, sent Libertus scurrying into their kitchenette with a look then knelt before his husband.

“Nox? Can you look at me?” It took a few seconds before Nyx got to see Nox’s blank gaze. Swearing internal he tried to figure out what to say. “It’s going to be okay Nox. Crowe and the other will correct that idiot and send him on his way.” Tears started gathering in the vivid blue eyes.

Had he said the wrong thing? Nyx started panicking and did the only thing he could think of. He enveloped Nox in his arms and held tight, cursing that Cor Leonis for making such a mess of things. A crash from downstairs had Nyx worried for a moment before he heard Crowe start yelling for people to stop breaking things.

“Here. Get him to drink this. I’ll go help Crowe downstairs.” Libertus dropped a steaming cup of tea in front of Nyx before disappearing downstairs, his voice soon joining Crowe’s. Nyx shifted to sit beside Nox, still keeping an arm around the silent man as he reached out for the cup and pushed it into Nox’s hands. 

“Can you drink this? Please.” Nyx forced himself to ignore the growing noise from The Canyon in order to cajole Nox into drinking a bit. How had the evening gone so wrong? And all because the Marshall had walked in and...called...Nox...highness? Nyx shook his head. It was just a mistake. Everyone knew the prince was in Insomnia, in hiding and recovering from an assassination attempt made several years ago. 

Ya. It was just a crazy misunderstanding that they’d all laugh about in a few months. 

And yet, Nyx felt just the slightest bit of doubt because- well the Marshall was known for being a thorough man who rarely made mistakes.

_ Knock knock. _

The door to their little flat swung open before Nyx could attempt to tell the person to away and a blond head poked in carefully. “Nox?” Prompto, because of course Nox’s bubbly friend would show up, scrambled inside as soon as he saw Nox. “Oh shit. Nox! I’m sorry! I tried to warn you! Shit! Shit!” 

Nyx found himself pushed aside as Prompto jumped on Nox babbling about how sorry he was and how his dad had found out and a lot of other things that Nyx could barely figure out. Now standing beside the couch with a half empty cooling cup of tea, Nyx didn’t know what to do with himself.

Prompto had taken his place, and was doing a much better job than Nyx had been with comforting Nox. As he walked over to the sink to empty out the rest of the tea, Nyx listened to the shouts from below. Lib and Crowe were undoubtedly dealing with things and wouldn’t need his help.

Left with no idea what to do, Nyx started cooking Nox’s favorite foods. The practiced movements and clear goal made him feel less useless but it also gave his mind leeway to reminisce on the only time Nyx had seen his husband so shocked. It had been when Prompto had shown up in The Canyon for the first time.

Nyx glance over to the couch and smiled softly as he saw Prompto and Nox speaking in whispers with their forehead pressed against each other. Nyx didn’t know how Prompto and Nox had met nor how long they’d known each other. He’d tried to ask but the sad look in Nox’s eyes when he spoke in vague generalities about his life before arriving in Galahd had put a swift end to such questions.

All Nyx knew was that Prompto was Nox’s best friend and his husband had never expected to see him again. Nyx knew there were secrets Nox kept from him and that Prompto knew some if not all of them. He’d respected that and had been delighted to get to know Prompto with every monthly visit.

“Nyx?” Prompto’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts. Nyx turned around and was relieved to find Nox wiping tears from his eyes but looking more present than before. “Noc...Nox has something he needs to talk to you about.”

The hissed, “Prom!” had Nyx chuckling even as he grabbed the ready skewers and walked over. Prompto crouched down to whisper something to Nox before he left through the stairs into The Canyon. 

Nyx didn’t say anything as he presented his husband with the skewers and a soft smile. He sat down beside Noct, not too close but close enough to offer Nox his silent support nonetheless. Nyx watched a Nox took a few bites of the skewers, his smile growing as one appeared on Nox.

And he waited.

The silence was tense at first but slowly turned comfortable as Nyx elbowed Nox teasingly as his husband grimaced and picked the peppers off the skewers one at a time. It turned familiar as Nox slowly shifted sideways until their hips were flushed against each other.

And then.

“My real name is Noctis Lucis Caelum and I ran away from home a month before I met you.”


	3. A journey to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox is the prince of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum. What is Nyx supposed to do now?

-several years ago-

_ He couldn’t do it anymore. He just couldn’t. The documents piled up on his desk never decreased no matter how hard or how long he worked. The meetings never achieved anything as those in them never ceased to complain and demand more for themselves while taking from those who needed help. Any ideas Noctis brought up to improve the lives of his people were shot down without consideration under the guise of funding issues or his lack of experience. _

_ He hadn’t seen Prompto in weeks. Ignis was always too busy to sit down and talk. Gladio just yelled at him for not standing up to himself and doing more. _

_ He’d had enough. _

_ He didn’t take anything with him as he pulled one of Prompto’s old sweater on, making sure his face was hidden before he slid out into some of the old secret passages. He followed the one that led him into a curated forest just outside of the Citadel and slid into the city. It was easy to get a ticket to Galdin Quay from the lower city’s bus terminal.  _

_ By the time the dawn had started, Noctis was in Galdin getting registered as a hunter and taking his first hunt. It was hard, harder than he expected to fight beasts by himself. He was used to fighting with Gladio, Ignis or Prompto watching his back. But they weren’t there to help him. _

_ Noctis jumped from city to city, never staying in one place for too long. When hunts were too hard for him to do alone, Noctis grabbed jobs in other places. He didn’t have a plan in mind, just the certainty that he couldn’t return to Insomnia and couldn’t allow anyone to find him. _

_ But as news spread that he’d stopped appearing in public, Noctis found himself staying away from the bigger towns as much as possible. He stopped approaching people unless it was to take or claim a hunt. But even that only helped for a time. _

_ When the tipsters started to give him searching looks, Noctis decided staying on the mainland of Lucis was too dangerous. He had enough money to buy a ferry ticket to either Accordo or Galahd. Noctis had been debating which one to choose when he’d overheard a tourist remarking about a Crown car approaching. _

_ With fear gripping his heart, Noctis had paid for the ferry leaving immediately. He slid unto the deck with forced casualness and watched as the ferry left just as a couple of crownguards started moving around the crowd. The trip took most of the day but Noctis felt a million times better as he stepped onto the warm sand of Galahd’s Fiera island. _

_ That feeling was short lived as Noctis realised Galahd had its own rules and hunter association. His qualification with Lucis’ hunters guild meant little in Galahd and the association had a strict mentorship requirements. With his main source of income cut off and finding few jobs available, Noctis soon found himself lost, without money or a place to stay. _

_ He’d tried to sleep outside, hidden in an alley way, but the bites from the bugs kept him awake all night. A fever emerged within the day as Nocis kept trying to find a job, any job that would allow him to survive. He didn’t remember how he’d heard about the restaurant, didn’t remember the lady who’d told him he’d likely find a job and place to stay in the next town over. _

_ He barely remembered stumbling into the warm cozyness of The Canyon. He kinda remembered his aborted question about working for food. Noctis did remember the bright eyes and worried voice that hugged him closer. The soothing voice saying he was safe and that he’d be okay was the last thing Noctis remembered of that feverish week. _

-Present- 

Nyx stared at Nox. The words he’d just said echoing in his mind. It was a joke right? Nox and Prompto were just having a laugh at his expe… “Ifrit-fucking-Shiva… That’s why Cor the fricking immortal is here.” Nyx dropped his head into his hands with a groan. “That’s why he called you highness... “ Nyx glance up between his fingers and muttered, “You’re a prince?”

Nox...Noctis, his name was actually Noctis. Fiddled with the cup of tea in his hand. The frown of worry and anguish was unfairly cute on him, and…. he was...in love with the fucking prince. Nyx wanted to find a hole and bury himself in it. He could feel his face redden and he hid back in his hands. 

“I can go.” No..ctis mumbled after a few minutes of silence. He had half risen, the cup of tea forgotten on the table when Nyx reached out and pulled him back. “Are… Are you sure?” The whispered words shook Nyx out of his shock and he straightened with a heavy sigh.

“Yes I’m sure.” Nyx said after a few moments more to figure out what to say. But as shocking as the news was, it didn’t really change anything for Nyx. Nox...ctis was still the same goofy guy that Nyx had grown to love and appreciate since his arrival in their lives. It was just a change of name…. Nyx hoped that was all that would change. “It doesn’t change who you are. You’re still Nox, the guy who has a knack for fishing and making Luche blush.”

The tension visibly drained from his husband. “Shit! Do we have to get a divorce or something?” Nyx blurted out then groaned as he buried his face back in his hands. Stupid brain. He hadn’t meant to say that. Barely daring to look at Nox...Noctis, Nyx groaned again. “Forget I said that…. unless?” He glanced over at Nox.

He was laughing. Nox..Noctis’ shoulders were shaking violently as he tried to supress his laughter. Nyx elbowed him with a pout. “Hey! No laughing at my brain farts!” That just set Nox into another laughing fit as he clutched his stomach and let loose his laughter. Nyx felt himself smile as he watched his husband, for as long as Nox wanted the title, laugh freely.

It was going to be okay. They had a lot to talk about but no matter who Nox; Noctis had been before arriving, the man beside him was a good person and someone Nyx was proud to call his friend. (Even if he hoped for something more romantic.)

The commotion in The Canyon settled down just as Noct finished explaining to Nyx why he’d run away from Insomnia; from his position as prince. Nyx couldn’t blame Noct for wanting to get away. He found it hard to imagine his Nox in royal black listening to some cranky old folks complaining about a minor issue. Crowe, Libertus and Prompto made their way back up as Noct finished his impersonation of some Lordling.

“Everything ok here?” Crowe asked, looking from Nox to Nyx.

Nyx smiled at Nox who returned the smile with one of his own. “Ya.” Nyx half whispered, gaze getting lost in Nox’s. He cleared his throat and turned away from the endless sky that filled his sight, “We’re good Crowe. Thanks for helping.”

Crowe leaned against the wall, her arms crossing in front of her as she grinned. “Good. Then you should know that you’re supposed to meet with Marshall Leonis tomorrow morning.”

Twin cries of “WHAT?” greeted the announcement.

* * *

Nyx glanced uneasily between Noctis – dressed in the blues of the Ulric clan and looking handsome beyond description- and the Immortal himself, Cor Leonis -obviously tense and uneasy with the situation. Nyx couldn’t blame him since any sane person would be uneasy under the combined gaze of the Ulric clan members. He was the only other person at the table but the Canyon was filled with every single member of the Clan who could make it for the meeting.

Selena lounged by the window, a basket of poisonous plants on her lap that she was separating carefully. His mother, Aemilia, and his father, Silvas, had dragged some chairs behind Noctis; giving them space but making it quite clear where they stood. His aunts, uncles, cousins and clan mates were being not so subtly menacing towards the Marshall and Nyx hoped he wouldn’t have to clean up any blood off his floors if things got too ugly.

Marshall Leonis took a deliberate look around the restaurant, “So this is where you’ve been hiding? Can’t say I’m impressed with the place.”

“Hey! This is my home Leonis so watch your words.” Noctis snarled back. “I’m happily married and I’m not going back.” On his lap, Noctis’ hand tightened over Nyx’s.

Marshall Leonis slowly raised a brow, clearly not believing Noctis. “Married? You? Don’t lie to me.” Nyx had the feeling he was missing something, likely that pertained to the princely duties Noctis wanted nothing to do with. Before he could do more than glance at Noctis, the Marshall turned to glare at Nyx. “A man so much older than you? He’s just using you for his own depraved purpose.”

Nyx didn’t have time to even process the accusation before Nox moved in a single swift movement. Nyx blinked and suddenly the table was overturned and Marshall Leonis was on the floor, blood pouring from his now-broken nose. “You take. That. Back!” The rest of the bar was up on their feet. Knifes, daggers, and more kukris than Nyx was comfortable having drawn in his bar, made their appearance in the hands of his clan and friends.

He started to rise, not sure what he was going to do actually but if he didn’t do anything then the King of Lucis would need a new marshall. Nox’s chest heaved in his anger and his eyes held a glint of power Nyx had only ever seen once before.

\- three months after Nox’s arrival at the Canyon-

_ Nyx frowned as he read the unusual declaration from the mainland. A census of every person within Lucis’ territory? It was highly unusual as it wasn’t a voting year nor was it some kind of religiously important year that would require some kind of gouvernentally paid festivity. The added note that the census would be checked against official documentations to ensure all those living on Lucis territory did so legally. To ensure that no one was missed, every living space would be visited, and every street would be combed thoroughly. _

_ Still, with a shrug and having tossed the declaration aside, Nyx turned to more important business. The new guy, Nox, had adapted quite well to his new job as apprentice bartender and server. Nyx felt a tinge of pride as he considered how different the young man, barely more than a boy really, was compared to his unconventional entrance into their little family. _

_ And he had made his way into the little family of Nyx’s friends that was composed by his co-workers; Crowe, Libertus, Selena; and the regulars of his small restaurant. Even Luche, the hardass that he was, had finally accepted Nox was here to stay. Satisfied by what he saw, Nyx went into the storage to take inventory. _

_ The smell of burning smoke kept him from finishing as he twirled around and darted back into the restaurant. There, in front of the table where the declaration had been left, Nox stood trembling before a pile of ashes. “Nox!” Nyx scramble over, grabbing a water carafe from the bar to dump on the table before any fire could spread. “Are you ok? What happened?” His eyes darted over the table, looking for any candles or cigar butts that may have caused the fire.  _

_ Finding nothing, Nyx turned to Nox, searching for injuries only to notice the unusual glint in his eyes. For the slightest of moment, Nyx swore he’d seen lightning flash out of Nox’s eyes. But that was impossible, just a trick of the lights in Nox’s tear filled eyes. “Nox? What’s wrong?” _

_ Nyx motioned for Crowe to cover for them as he brought Nox away from the near-fire. The outside air was cold, announcing the first winds of winter, and just what he needed to help calm Nox down. He waited patiently until Nox was ready to talk and listened to his words, jumbled and staggered as they were. “The census…. I can’t… I don’t…..I…” Nyx ran a hand over his back soothingly until Nox found his words. _

_ “I didn’t mean to do that.” Nyx didn’t know if he meant the near-fire (How could he have caused it without some kind of ignition source?) or his possible anxiety attack but he smiled nonetheless and waited some more. “It’s the census. I can’t...don’t have a name I could use. I can’t go back! I just can’t!” His voice grew franctic as Nox reached up to craddle his head in his hands. _

_ Nyx didn’t know why Nox had been in such a bad shape when he’d shown up at the Canyon. He didn’t know why Nox never spoke of where he was born, of whoever had been involved in his life before his arrival on the islands. Nyx knew little of the boy except what he’d seen in the months since his abrupt arrival in his life. “Then you can use mine.” Nyx declared, a wry smile on his lips. “My family likes you already, and you do live with me so let’s get married. Then you won’t have to worry about the census or being chased down because of your name.” Plus Nox would gain the implicit protection of the Ulric clan and its allies. _

\- Present -

Nyx reached out to Nox, mind scrambling to find words to soothe the unusual anger of his husband, “Nox…” He wasn’t able to finish whatever platitude he’d been about to say. A pair of soft, velvety lips covered his as two hands grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. Nyx’s mind melted under the pressure, the taste! of Nox on him. Before he was truly conscious of his actions, or remembered the audience, Nyx’s hand rose to tangle in Nox’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Heat rose through his gut as he felt Nox moan.

Oh Ramuh! Please don’t let this be a dream! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! I'm not 100% certain about the timeline but please assume that it works somehow.  
Hope you are all staying safe and sane no matter where you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a full outline done for this fic but won't be working on it a lot due to other projects. Please let me know what you think of it and subscribe so you can get updates when I post them!


End file.
